1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool with a vocal function.
2. Related Prior Art
Many hand tools have been devised for various tasks. Almost all of the hand tools hurt users if not used properly. Some of them might cause grave damages to users. Improper use of the hand tools may be due to the users"" absent-mindedness that often occurs after they work with the tools for long hours. Improper use of the hand tools may result from the user""s unfamiliarity with the tools, that happens particularly when manuals for the hand tools are missing.
Hence, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a hand tool with a vocal function.
According to the present invention, a handle tool includes a shell and a vocal circuit. The vocal circuit includes a circuit board, a switch connected with the circuit board and that can be switched between an off position and an on position, a chip installed on the circuit board and a speaker installed on the circuit board.
The hand tool may be a gas-burning soldering device. The hand tool may include a fuel reservoir received in the shell, a valve mounted on the fuel reservoir, a pipe leading from the valve, a soldering iron mounted on the shell and subjected to heat caused via burning fuel flowing from the pipe and an igniter received in the shell for igniting the fuel. The igniter includes a button formed thereon.
In an aspect, the switch of the vocal circuit is mounted on the shell.
In another aspect, a main switch is mounted on the shell. The switch of the vocal circuit is received in the shell. The switch of the vocal circuit is located between the button of the igniter and the main switch. The main switch includes a pin extending into the shell for contact with the switch of the vocal circuit and the button of the igniter through the switch of the vocal circuit.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.